


It Was For An Experiment

by bendingthewillow



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingthewillow/pseuds/bendingthewillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks for Marcus' advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was For An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr (http://bendingthewillow.tumblr.com/post/42255765909/sherlock-texts-marcus-just-before-he-needs-to-meet).

Sherlock texts Marcus just before he needs to meet up with Joan.

SH: How do I tell someone that I want them to stay without actually saying it?

MB: Is this about you wanting Joan to stay?

SH: Would a new toothbrush help?

MB: Do I want to know why specifically a toothbrush?

SH: It was for an experiment.

MB: Of course it was.

SH: Do you ever believe me when I say it was for an experiment?

MB: Oddly enough, I do. Let me know if you do decide to actually talk to Joan about staying.

SH: I have! I didn’t eat Clyde!

MB: Not murdering a cute turtle doesn’t count.


End file.
